


Dumped, Anyway

by daniko



Series: In Which Harry Potter is Dumped on the Winchesters' Doorstep [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Family, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniko/pseuds/daniko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester kills Voldemort. What to do with Harry Potter, then?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dumped, Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SPN and HP are not mine.
> 
> Prompt: Ash wants ‘hp/spn X-over with daddy!Dean/Cas and wings’. For Kloset’s Drabble Chains.

Castiel first dumped the kid on Dean’s arms after a particularly taxing vampire hunt – the red-eyed freak made a point of waving a wooden stick like crazy, as if it were Darth Vader’s light-sabre or something – and Dean went over furious: he was _livid_. Sammy, of course, found it hilarious.

“I’m sorry, Dean, but this baby needs a home,” Castiel explained, as if it were Dean’s responsibility to take in every freaking orphan in the world. “His name is Harry Potter.”

Dean snorted a laugh. “They called you _Harry Potter_?” he asked the kid, who stared at him attentively. “Your parents didn’t like you very much, did they?”

“They died to protect him from the creature you killed,” Cas deadpanned. Dean thought it was tradition that he had to end every conversation with Cas feeling like a heel. “I don’t have a choice Dean. This baby can’t fall in wrong hands.” That was, of course, the end of it, because Cas vanished right away.

Dean stared at Harry. Harry stared right back, but then his eyes started brimming with tears and his face got all red. “Oh, no! Don’t even think about it, kid.” A sudden wail filled the air. “No, no, no. Shh, don’t cry, please. Sam, do something!” Of _course_ , Harry only cried harder.

Sam made himself comfortable on his bed, laptop in his lap, and grinned at Dean. “Sure. I’ll call Ellen for a place to stay. And I’ll browse the classifieds for jobs, all right?”

Dean glared, but he suspected it somehow lost effect when he started bouncing Harry on his shoulder.

***

“Good-morning, Dean.”

Dean sighed, not taking his eyes from Harry’s lunchbox. “Morning, Cas. Do you mind seeing if Harry’s ready? The kid’s taken to turn on the PlayStation when I’m not looking.”

A rush of wind told him that Castiel was doing as he was told. A moment later, “Cas!” cried Harry. A throaty chuckle followed suit.

Dean found himself smiling, despite the fact that he had slept little more than two hours after getting home from the Roadhouse, and that he had Harry’s PTA meeting in half an hour. Plus, he had to get Harry into class before that. Christ, but sometimes he missed vampires and shape-shifters and all that rot.

“Yhaa! Come on, horsie! Yhaa!” cried Harry, and Cas appeared in the doorway, Harry on his shoulders, already dressed for school. Cas smiled. Dean smiled back. Cas always made his mornings a lot easier.

***

Harry was twelve when Cas Fell.

Dean hadn’t known much what to do when his twelve-year-old sort of son spurted wings instead of morning wood, although there had been some of those, too, and it all got worse when a bunch of angels showed up to take him away. Dean fought, Sam fought, even Jo threw a couple of knives, but it took Cas showing up and blast them all Upstairs to settle the deal.

Dean took the night off the Roadhouse, but Harry was already asleep when he arrived, his hand tight around Sam’s. He relaxed a bit when Dean stroked his brow, but Sam waved him off. “I don’t mind, Dean. I’ll watch him. You worry about Cas.”

That’s when Dean found him, smashing drunk, on the sofa. “Cas—.” That was the extent of what he said, before Cas jumped him, mouth enthusiastically sloppy over Dean’s. His hands soon followed the assault and suddenly Dean found himself strapped to his bed while Cas busied himself with Dean’s prick. “Fuck! Cas!”

“I intend to, Dean.”

Dean let out a breathy laugh. Maybe he also intended to stay for breakfast. Oh, who was Dean kidding? Of course Cas would stay. He couldn’t be trusted to take care of himself and Dean sort of needed a battery charge in the mornings. Plus, it had been _ages_ since he had a regular feature on his bed. Cas already filled every other role. One more wouldn’t hurt.

“If I’d know it’d be like this, I would have waited so long to Fall.”

Dean kissed him.

 

-The End-


End file.
